StrikeForce Kitty (Steam version)/Costumes
Please help expand! A list of costumes in , by level and/or page number in dressing room. Costume references have links to their Fandom article. Main levels Level 1 * Fire - Charmander * Hatter - Mad Hatter * Kittehkiin - Last Dragonborn * Hat - Monkey D. Luffy * Procyon - Tony Tony Chopper * Hellcurier - John Constantine * Daddy - Big Daddy (Bouncer type) * 74 - Agent 47 (renamed from 47) Level 2 * Plant - Bulbasaur * W-Turtle - Squirtle * Slowpoke - Slowpoke * Depot boy - Vault Dweller * Fox - Naruto Uzumaki * Uncle - Scrooge McDuck * Death - Manny Calavera * 117 - John-117/Master Chief * Italian - Altaïr * Lollipop - Om Nom Level 3 * First Mate - Roronoa Zoro * Cook - Sanji * Liar - Usopp * Teacher - Kakashi Hatake * Plum - Sakura Haruno * Shadow - Ryu Hayabusa * Archer - Robin Hood * Frederick - Freddy Krueger * Ashley - Ash Williams * Indie - Indiana Jones Level 4 * Judge - Butt-Head * Sheriff - Woody * Kick - Kick Buttowski * Soviet Cyclone - Zangief * Minion - Kevin the Minion * White Bee - Cammy * Human - Finn the Human * Aldrin - Buzz Lightyear * Lara - Lara Croft * Cybercop - RoboCop Defeat Foxser three times * Power black - Black Mighty Morphin Power Ranger Level 5 * Thief - Aladdin * Blue girl - Marge Simpson * Mike - Beavis * Fan - Sasuke Uchiha * Elect - Neo * H.G. Poter - Harry Potter * Arny 1000 - T-800 * Kevin - Anon * William - Fred Flintstone * Joseph - Barney Rubble Level 6 * Redhead - Merida * Chef will - Hannibal Lecter * Dog - Jake the Dog * Warrior lady - Xena * Airman - Guile * Master of Yoga - Dhalsim * P-turtle - Donatello * Chiba - Jin Kazama * Noble Flower - Hwoarang * Winfield - Jules Winnfield Level 7 * Arny barbarian - Conan the Barbarian * Terry B - Terry Bogard * Ghostface - Ghostface * Brooks - Blade (Eric Brooks) * Lawson - Miranda Lawson * Woodman - Mokujin * Unbridled - Iori Yagami * Black Wing - K' * Lun chi - Chun-Li * Guido - V Level 8 * Maiar - Sauron * Gaulois - Asterix * Dagger - Obelix * Great vampire - [[w:c:dracula:Dracula (1992 film)|Dracula (new costume)]] * Judge - Judge Dredd * [[Phenix|'Phenix']] - Paul Phoenix * Zorah - Tali'Zorah * Olorin - Gandalf * Shepherd - Male Commander Shepard * Kurunir - Saruman Defeat Foxzilla three times * Power blue - Blue Mighty Morphin Power Ranger Level 9 * R-turtle - Raphael * Indigenous - Nightwolf * Whiff - Smoke * Nikolaievitch - Colossus (Peter Rasputin) * Ororo - Storm (Ororo Munroe) * Y-turtle - Michelangelo * B-turtle - Leonardo * Ren - Ken Masters * Kyu - Ryu * Baguazhan - Ling Xiaoyu Level 10 * Disinfector - Dale Gribble * Babe - Daphne Blake * Ranger - Jeff Boomhauer * Redhead - Shaggy Rogers * Red Scorpion - Ermac * Bicycle - Liu Kang * Tessen - Kitana * Blond - Fred Jones * Gorilla - Donkey Kong * Geek - Velma Dinkley Level 11 * Vakarin - Garrus Vakarian * Grynt - Grunt * White death - Rem * Kipura Man - Eddy Gordo * Lizard - Reptile * Richard - Kano * Macaque girl - Dixie Kong * Boxer - Rocky Balboa * Monocular - Cyclops * Come here! - Scorpion Level 12 * Sharp Hat - Kung Lao * Shaunggou - Kabal * Hairdresser - Bill Dauterive * Pickup-master - Hank Hill * Purple-chan - Sailor Mars * Brown-chan - Sailor Jupiter * Tundra - Sub-Zero (Bi-Han/Kuai Liang) * Lightning-guy - Raiden * Blonde-chan - Sailor Moon * Blue-chan - Sailor Mercury Defeat Glafox three times * Power red - Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger Level 13 * Priest - Alexander Anderson * Sparrow - Jack Sparrow * Skunk - Mileena * Queen - Sindel * Bride - Beatrix Kiddo * Billy - Billy the Puppet * LK-4D4 - Cyrax * Pit - Spider-Man * Macaque - Diddy Kong * Old Macaque - Cranky Kong Level 14 * Sa Kuromi - Misa Amane * Lowenbrau - Peter Griffin (corrected from SK2's Lowenbru) * Sponge - SpongeBob SquarePants * Hedgehog - Sonic the Hedgehog * Iceberg - Aang * Typhoon - Vash the Stampede * Cosmo Fox - Fox McCloud * 13th Commander - Night King * Nuk - Duke Nukem * Dopud - [[w:c:doom:Doom's protagonists|''Doom's protagonist/Marine]] (Doomguy) Level 15 * 'Polecat' - Ben Throttle * 'Faye' - Faye Valentine * 'Tivruski IV' - Edward Tivrusky IV * 'Sweet Tooth' - L Lawliet * 'Black death' - Ryuk * 'Regicide' - Jaime Lannister * 'Dragomam' - Daenerys Targaryen * 'Dark Grandson' - Kylo Ren (''renamed from ???) * Clone - Stormtrooper * Fullmetal - Alphonse Elric Level 16 * Bending Unit - Bender * Edbrock - Venom * Vagrant - Himura Kenshin * Rinku - Link * Atom - Astro Boy * Space hunter - Boba Fett * Gulo Gulo - Wolverine * Metalman - Iron Man * Aran - Samus Aran * Lt. Sofia - Sonya Blade Break out of Prison three times * Power pink - Pink Mighty Morphin Power Ranger Level 17 * Sailor - Popeye * Sturdy - Bluto * Luchadores - El Fuerte * Space-G - Space Ghost * Hot Killer - Nina Williams * John - Jack (Tekken) * Unknowing Man - Jon Snow * Hunter D - D * Shinohara - Kazuya Mishima * Bruce Law - Marshall Law Level 18 * Okiayu - Lee Chaolan * Leader Manji - Yoshimitsu * Right man - Stan Marsh * Bold-faced - Eric Cartman * Jaguar - King * Betzita - Vegeta * Jew - Kyle Broflovski * Beggar - Kenny McCormick * Cowboy B - Spike Spiegel * Shewshaka - Chewbacca Level 19 * Fly boy - Peter Pan * Hook - Captain Hook * Psychiatrist - Harley Quinn (Suicide Squad) * Trap - Poison * Mouse man - Mickey Mouse * Warbler - Robin * Kakaroto - Goku * Master - Muten-roshi (Kame-sennin) * Mechanic - R2-D2 * Translator - C-3PO Level 20 * Boat - Batou * Chroma - Motoko Kusanagi (renamed from Maj) * Cucumber - Piccolo * Captain - Captain America * NGE - Evangelion Unit-01 (Unit-02 colors) * 11 Prince - Zero (Lelouch Lamperouge) * Racer - Speed Racer (Gō Mifune) * Arek - Alex (Street Fighter) * Blue-hair - Blair Dame * Pehlwani - Darun Mister Defeat Foxozord three times * Power yellow - Yellow Mighty Morphin Power Ranger Secret levels Secret A * Pitman - ''Minecraft'' protagonist (Steve skin) * Ringhost - Witch-king of Angmar * Darth father - Darth Vader * Spartan - Kratos * Walter - Rorschach * Pin - Pinhead * Waka-Waka - Pac-Man and Blinky * Triangle boy - Pyramid Head * Wade - Deadpool Secret B * Alchemist - Edward Elric * Manbrush - Guybrush Threepwood * Mashroom - Toad * Hawk - Griffith * Ka-Kui - Lei Wulong * Sonneteer - Kyo Kusanagi * Oroku saki - Shredder * Kipura Girl - Christie Monteiro * Douglas - Raven * White AofD - Sergei Dragunov Secret C * Droog - Alex (A Clockwork Orange) * Twili - Midna * Ethan F - Herbert Garrison * Fes - Gomez * Robot - Josef * Flywalker - Luke Skywalker * Mouse girl - Minnie Mouse * Magnet-man - Magneto * Smuggler - Han Solo Secret D * Superwoman - Wonder Woman * Jumpman - Mario (renamed from Plumber) * Green Light - Green Lantern * Knight - Dirk * Dragon man - Super Saiyan Vegeta * Electro-rat - Pikachu * Boom-Boom man - White Bomberman * Bubo - Nite Owl * Brer - Luigi Secret E * notZelda - Sheik * Racer-X - Racer X/Masked Racer (Ken'ichi Mifune) * Rainbow - R. Mika * ChebuRash - Cheburashka * Clown - Joker * Neighbor - Totoro * Nya-nya - Nyan Cat * Foundress - Haruhi Suzumiya * Pupil of SK - Shang Tsung (shortened from Pupil of Shao Kahn) Secret F * C.J - Casey Jones * Nonag - Ganondorf * ???? - Michael Myers * Friday - Jason Voorhees * Strong Fist - Gouken * Barurogu - Vega * Maiku - Balrog * Mie - C. Viper/Maya * Ofcourse - M. Bison Secret G * Bat - Batman * Imperator - Shao Kahn * Wonderman - Superman * Upiter - Silk Spectre * Spark - Flash * Sirk - Captain Kirk * Solidman - Solid Snake * LK-9T9 - Sektor * Chiliad - Chihiro Ogino/Sen Secret H * Crowbarman - Gordon Freeman * Sesotris - Ozymandias * Black - Jet Black * Donar - Thor * Anung - Hellboy * Agent - Sam Fisher * Din - Steve Fox * Starfish - Patrick Star * Kung Fu Fan - Rufus * Toshin - Ogre Secret I * Lycalopex - Zorro (renamed from Revenger) * Executioner - Light Yagami (Kira) * Willy - Willy Wonka * Fengshuieye - Juri * Bak Mei - Gen * Daemon - Akuma * Sir - Dudley * 500Million - Birdie * Moonman - Toneri Ōtsutsuki Secret J * Berry-chan - Ichigo Kurosaki * Kpock - Spock * Black sword - Guts * Witch K - Kiki * Monster Princess - San * Dracula - Alucard * Frank - Frankenstein's monster * Cherry - Princess Peach * Cragman - Mega Man * Ishizuka - Heihachi Mishima Artifacts Page 1 * Awesomo - AWESOM-O 4000 * Uma - Bride wearing a wedding gown * Dragon man - Super Saiyan Goku * Tankman - Mega Man X * Iron lady - Aran wearing the Power Suit * Grayson - Nightwing * Monster level 2 - Charmeleon * Monster level 2 - Ivysaur * Monster level 2 - Wartortle * Monster level 2 - Raichu * Notch - Pitman with Diamond Armor, Pickaxe * Hyrulian - Princess Zelda (renamed from Hyrule) * Gaiden - Ryu (Legendary Ninja) * Warrior brotherhood - Brotherhood of Steel soldier * Oldsolid - Old Snake * Black Pit - Spider-Man Noir * Bryce - Batman (New Look) * Mr. White - Fire Mario * Gold Hedgehog - Super Sonic * Tincanman - Model 1 * Jedi - Anakin Skywalker Page 2 * Reverend - Agent 47 (Priest disguise) * Flamefox - Naruto (Six Paths Sage Mode) * Harlequin - Harley Quinn (Batman) * Scripta - Raphael (with red mask) * Orbicularis - Michelangelo (with orange mask) * Horsfieldii - Leonardo da Vinci (with blue mask) * Graeca - Donatello (with purple mask) * ?President - Herbert Garrison (season 20 appearance) * McCelda - Princess Kenny * OneBadDay - Joker (The Killing Joke) * Oldman - Old Man Logan Obtainable in "Raccoon Wheel" * Meatman - Uncle Sam * Nelly - Nelly